


A Normal Witch (and a not-so-normal day)

by BreyaBee



Series: A Normal Witch [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Oake, Danger, Magic, Other, Patronus, Witches, Wizards, blind, copy-pasted from my writing app, dangerous mass of sound??, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: Charlemagne Olive Oake was a normal witch. As far as she could say, she did everything normally, from reading to baking to doing the laundry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of a series, maybe. Set in Fantastic Beasts time.

Charlemagne Olive Oake was a normal witch. As far as she could say, she did everything normally, from reading to baking to doing the laundry. Magic was helpful if she needed to rest while doing chores, but other than that, it was all done by hand.  
There was also the fact that she was blind. Having been blind from birth, Charlie couldn't complain. She grew up with it and learned to cope; other senses having become stronger.  
Currently, the young witch was running her hands along the bookshelf, looking for a book to read. 'Reading' was something she was glad to be able to do. Before graduating from Hogwarts- a proud Ravenclaw- Dumbledore had helped translate her mother's books into Braille to make it easier to read them.  
Charlie shook her head. He was such a kind man and sometimes that could cloud judgement.At least he could take care of himself. Most wizards and witches his age couldn't and it was a feat that he was even alive.  
Before going to the kitchen, she waved her wand and commanded the sitting room to clean itself. In the kitchen, she repeated the command, hearing the vacuum start.  
Muggle, or no-maj, inventions were very easy to maintain and use. They required little repairs and little effort and were all around better than magical ones.  
Sighing, Charlie stepped into her studio. It held all of her potions and charms supplies, as well as being cement and able to repair itself.  
Feeling along the wall, the girl frowned. Something was off about the room; something new and somewhat sinister.  
"Who's there?" She called out. "I have a weapon." Menacingly brandishing her wand, Charlie grit her teeth. "Who's there?"  
A low rumble sounded from the far wall and sand-like particles chafed her skin.  
There was no way she would possibly get out without a fight. And fight she would.  
Charlie casted Lumos before casting several of the harmful charms she knew, stumbling backwards. Her back hit the door and she wrestled it open.  
The cool air that washed over the young witch was relieving, temporarily blanking her mind from the possible danger in the studio. But the low rumble came again.  
After all the spells that had been cast in its direction, the trespasser was somehow still there. Charlie glared the best she could with her sightless eyes, hoping it would take the warning.  
The grittiness was back and she hissed in pain as it smacked her like a brick wall. The particles rained down upon her, refusing to let up even during a flurry of spells and charms.  
"Stop!" Charlie screeched. "Stop! What do you want?"  
All that answered was the low rumble that was driving the girl up the wall. It breathed into her ears and the grit invaded her nose and mouth, insisting she take cover.  
The only feeling she had now was pain as the creature that had hid in her studio assaulted her, unleashing brick-like forces into her back. It was awful. She just wanted the whole thing to end.  
Charlie's last chance was her Patronus. If nothing else could hurt the beast, it was her patronus.  
EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted the tired girl, pointing her wand into the noise.  
Out burst a large eagle owl, wings spread, beak open. It hooted at the dark mass, clawing and circling its prey.  
Finally, the patronus dove into the beast and landed on Charlie's shoulder, glaring its big eyes at the dissipating enemy.  
Charlie groaned and knocked her head back against the wall. She was going to have to fix the room now, wasn't she.


End file.
